


Settle For Less

by InkyNuggets



Series: Eurovision 2019 Shenanigans [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Coping, Cousins, Developing Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Loss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyNuggets/pseuds/InkyNuggets
Summary: He grieved all day and all night for his brother, but nothing would be able to get him back. Until one day, he stood right before him outside of the door. But it wasn't him. The glowing blue ring on his head was a sign and so were those cold saphire blue eyes. It wasn't him nor will it ever be him. It was just an android pretending to be him





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, b o i s  
> Here's your girl coming back with another AU that will probably never be finished but I will try my very best to finish this because this is my best one yet  
> This is one of those rare Eurovision DBH AU (Yes, I'm looking at you KBH) but instead this is probably worse  
> I noticed the fandom is dying due to lack of content so here I am, bringing new content. Terrible, terrible content. Please the very least leave a comment because I worked really hard on this
> 
> Also, shout out to skull-faced-anna from tumblr (@Qixeriz from Discord) for the extra hand in coming up with the plot and designs. Go visit their tumblr!

It was supposed to be him. But instead, fate decided to be a bitch

_The two, though only related as cousins, were as close as brothers could ever be. They bicker and they have fun. Everything done together. No one could seperate the two for so long, not even with distances. Besides, Matti would be fidgety if Klemens ever not reply to his messages in time_

_Matthías, though some people would see him as somewhat cold and emotionless, he's actually just shy. He'd need Klemens to be there by his side or at least get some kind of reassurance from him_ _that he'd be there. In the end, it wasn't as if Matthías was dependant on Klemens, and even Klemens would sometimes admit_ his _dependency on Matthías. But it wasn't really like that. T_ _hey looked after each other, like how brothers would. When he's down, Klemens would help bring him up again and when Klemens is in danger, Matthías won't even hesitate to jump right infront to protect him. They compliment each other. They protect each other_

_Until one day, Klemens couldn't fulfill his role. He couldn't protect him_

_It was unpredictable really. Klemens didn't even know he had made an enemy until one day, a life was sacrificed. And unfortunately, it wasn't even his_

__It was one of those rare moments he would visit him. Rare, but very meaningful to the two. It was ever since he returned from Brussels that he started having this routine of visiting twice a week or when he has free time_ _ _. They'd either go out to a market, a nearby café, or just stay in each other's homes and play games like little children_

_"So we're really doing this project?" Matthías had asked. They were walking towards the nearest café. Klemens had been composing electronic music the other day and he wondered if this would go anywhere. He had also asked Matti to help him through it and Matthías, with no hesitation nor second thought, said yes, even though his request was for him to scream some bizarre poems he had written over it_

_"Yep. I mean you can back out if you want. I understand if your throat can't take it"_

_"Pfft. Please, I've screamed in plays before and it was way worse than this. I can handle it" Klemens was afraid. Afraid that it would cost his cousin his voice and probably his sanity. But Matthías had repeatedly tried to convince him otherwise. He should trust him more then_

_"Alright. That's great"_

_"Besides, it's nice that we get to do something together again. Been awhile. I know I'm not a musical person but still" Klemens smiled softly. When was the last time they did something together? Too long to even remember so the shorter male could say the same about it_

_"You don't need to specifically be a 'musical' person. As long as you know the basics, you're ready to take off"_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right. And besides, someone has to help you with writing poems. No offense though, I know you're experienced in writing lyrics and they're beautiful as well, but they aren't really what you'd call 'something so deep it could make man question their own humanity'" Klemens shot Matthías a slightly offended glare and lightly punched him on the arm. Matthías chuckled softly before returning the gesture by ruffling Klemens' hair. It was all fun and games and they kept play fighting each other until they've finally_ _come to a short term truce and stopped_

_The two stood by a red stoplight, waiting for the walking sign to turn green_

_"Remember when we were kids? We were playing on the streets and a car hit you?" Klemens groaned. One of these days Matthías would stop bringing that up everytime the two were in downtown waiting on the stoplight_

_"Can you not?" The taller male laughed softly. It was all good intentioned so there's that_

_"I thought I lost you. Good thing the car wasn't really speeding up too, or else you would've been a goner"_

_"Yeah" And when the stoplight turned green, Klemens sparked a mischievous grin_

_"Race you!" And he ran towards the other side with Matthías following behind, laughing_

_"No fair! I wasn't ready!" And that was when it happened. He stood in the middle of the street as a car was speeding right towards him and Klemens couldn't help but froze in his place, unsure of what was happening and what to do. The light from the car's headlight grew brighter and brighter by the second. The last thing he heard was his name being called out_

_"KLEMENS!"_

_And everything went dark_

_**-** _

_**-** _

**_\- - - Wake up - - -_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

_He began to gain consciousness_

_Lights were blinding_

_Sounds were deafening_

_Visions all blurry_

_His head felt like it was drilled down to the core, causing a very painful migraine. He tried to relive the memory of what just happened and what caused this_

_He was running through the crosswalk and saw a car speeding right before him. The last thing he knew was Matthías' screaming his name_

_'Matti!' He had just remembered. He looked around, looking for his cousin nowhere to be found. Until he saw a crowd in the middle of the crosswalk murmuring things almost impossible to decipher. He heard some of them whispering 'Oh dear', 'That's alot of blood', 'Is he alive?' 'I don't think so', 'Someone call an ambulance!', and so on_

_His heart dropped as he tried to piece everything together. He didn't want to think this was true. He's not-_

_"Out of my way!" Even with a skull crushing migraine, he ran towards the crowd and pushed them away, to see what the fuss was all about and to confirm his thoughts. His face paled as his thoughts were indeed correct_

_It was Matthías, laid across the street, a giant scar by his forehead and blood covering most areas of his head. His favourite (horrible) sweater earned giant holes as well as wounds of all sorts under it, covering the remaining of the sweater in blood. His right arm was twisted in a way that no human arms should be in and the state of his bloodied left arm were no good as well. Both of his legs were also broken and limp to the point they would be better off detached from the body. Everything was covered in pools of red it almost made Klemens sick_

_Every emotion flashed inside of him. Anger. Sadness. Despair. Loneliness. Fear. Guilt. It overwhelmed Klemens and only made his headache worse. But he couldn't be bothered to care. Not when his cousin, his_ brother _, was l_ _aid across him like a broken ragged doll. His senses went overdrive as he had the urge to scream and cry at the same time. He observed, looked desperately for a single movement but to no avail. No rising or falling of his chest. Everything was static. Unmoving. And so was Klemens, glued to his place_

_"Move! Move! Excuse me, make a way please!" Medical workers started appearing as well as the loud siren of the ambulance. They carried him towards the back of the vehicle with a stretcher. His head became dizzier and his vision blurrier, but he didn't care. Not when he's in a stretcher on his life line. He approached him, tears ran freely and head throbbing painfully. He looked desperately for any signs of life, something to give him hope_

_"Matti..." Nothing was there anymore. His skin was sickly paler than usual. What if he's-_

_"Sir, do you by any chance know this man?" He turned towards the nurse asking the question, his eyes droopy and they flashed with kindness and sympathy. Klemens wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded_

_"He's my brother" Though they were only cousins, he wouldn't admit it. They were as close as brothers could be, might as well be there for him as so. The nurse nodded_

_"Then come with us. He'll need someone familiar by his side" And he complied with no hesitation, mostly because he knew he shouldn't be wasting time when his cousin was literally dying before him_

_**-** _

_**-** _

_**\- - - Goodbye - - -** _

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

_Klemens sat back infront of the doors to the emergency room, trying to recover from his migraine. He waited for what to come from the other side of the door. He had peeked, of course, he saw the nursed immediately attach tubes and all sorts of gizmos into his body just to give him a chance to live again._

_The good part of his mind had tried to cheer him up by saying miracles happen, whereas the darker part of his mind had screamed at him, telling him it was futile to keep a dead man alive. He was scared, scared at how even the good and usually positive part of his mind began to grow dim and his hope was dying until not a single speck left_

_His parents were here as well, waiting desperately for a result. An answer_ _regarding the survival of a loved one. His life was on a thin thread. It was all his fault. It was him who was supposed to be put on that pristine white bed (now tainted with crimson red), it was him who was supposed to hang on a life line, it was supposed to be him. It was supposed to be his life hanging loose in between the world of the living and the dead. He couldn't help but felt tears starting to well up in his eyes_

_The door to the emergency room creaked and the doctor came out. He couldn't hear anything anymore, he could pick up only bits and pieces, but it was already enough to answer all of his fruitless hope_

_"I'm sorry. We did all we could" And for the first time in a long time, he let his tears run loose and let his cries be heard_

_And his world turned grey ever since_


	2. Chapter 1: Prototype VIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of FR700's activation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from android Matti's point of view, that's why his pronouns here are 'It' and 'Its', considering the fact he's still a newly made product  
> In the next chapters, he'll be referred to as 'he', 'him', and 'his'

**CYBERLIFE INC., REYKJAVIK, ICELAND**

**MODEL FR700**

**SERIAL#: 017 - 014 - 112 -01**

**BIOS 8.7 REVISION 0994**

**REBOOT...**

**MEMORY RESET.**

**LOADING OS**

**SYSTEM INITIALIZATION... OK**  
**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK**  
**INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... OK**  
**INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... OK**

 **MEMORY STATUS**  
**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

**READY**

It opened its eyes for the first time, refreshing its optical scope and scanning for its surroundings

It was in a pristine white room, laid on an examination table. It began to observe, trying to figure out where it's stationed at-

_Step step_

It caught the sounds of footsteps by its sensors. Two of them to be exact. Then came the view of two human beings, both males, chattering and walking. One of them was wearing a white laboratory clothing set and a pair of goggles resting on his head like a headband. He was holding a clipboard and a single pen spotted in his pocket. It scanned the first male's face, trying to get some information out of him

**NAME: SIGURĐUR ANDREAN SIGURGEIRSSON**

**OCCUPATION: DANCER, FORMER CYBERLIFE TECHNICIAN**

**CRIMINAL RECORDS: NONE**

Sigurđur was confident as he chatted with the second male enthusiastically. Once it got the information it needed, it began to observe the second male wearing a set of t-shirt and jeans. The most noticeable feature of this male specimen would be his facial hair

**NAME: EINAR HRAFN STEFÁNSSON**

**OCCUPATION: MUSICIAN**

**CRIMINAL RECORDS: NONE**

This man, Einar, looked nervous and wary. Wary of the machine infront of him. It understood the wariness of humans towards androids yet there must be something more. Something in its memory claimed that it had seen the second man, Einar, before.

**WARNING: UNKNOWN MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**STATUS: LOCKED**

Oh? An unknown memory file it found in its software, and it was locked. Unable to open said file, it decided to ignore the notification before its monitor and went back to observe the two males before him

"I thought you quit being cyberlife's technician. How can they still let you in?"

"I have connections, Einar" It didn't know whether it could consider that as a criminal offense or not but it soon ignored that once Sigurđur continued

"Here he is. Good as new" Sigurđur exclaimed proudly as he lightly slapped the arm of the android before them

"You're actually able to transfer his memory?"

"Not all of them, only some of them made it but don't worry, I have them locked deep in his software so it won't interfere with his everyday activity" _That's probably the memory file_ it thought to itself but once again, ignoring the existence of the file and continued observing their conversation

"This feels wrong, Andrean" Einar sounded uncertain with a hint of guilt under his tone

"That's the wonders of technology"

"He just looks so much like him"

"Exactly. Good as new" It picked a thing or two from the conversation

**Model designed after someone?**

**Origin of memory file?**

It tried to find answers to those two questions but as the two continued their conversation, it decided to forget about all the other question as a name caught its attention almost immediately

"How do you think Klemens would react?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, he's still in a rough place now. You bringing this guy home would either result in tears or more tears. You sure you want this for him? It could break him even more..."

"I... I don't know... I just wanted to do something for him... Maybe, just maybe, this could help him. I don't know, I really don't know" Sigurđur raised a wary eyebrow

"What do you mean? You have to know! This is your idea"

"Yes. It's just, everything seems so wrong. I was in his funeral, I _saw_ his body in the coffin, pale as ever and most importantly, dead. Seeing him before me, healthy and alive, well as alive as a machine could get, just doesn't feel right, even though I know it's not him. It's just a machine" Something about his statement seemed to stir something inside of its biocomponents. Was it an equivalence to the human's 'emphaty'? It may never know, it was just a machine after all

"Einar..."

"But I've made up my mind. I'm probably breaking all sorts of natural laws, but he really needs help and the only person who could do it would be Matti himself" The two broke into silence for awhile before Sigurđur's proud smile widened

"Well, it's your choice really. But don't worry, if anything happens, you know I'll be there too. We _are_ one big family, right? Right." Einar smiled softly and nodded

"Thanks, Andrean"

"Hey, that's what I do" The two exchanged a mutual glance. Einar, though wariness still plastered in his face, determination was also visibly set in his eyes

Observing the conversation between the two only made the locked memory file appear once again. The mere mention of this man called 'Klemens' made hundreds of notifications appear before him, all regarding the same memory file. Had it seen this man before? Who was this man? What was his connection with it? Why did his name sound so familiar yet so alien at the same time?

Who was it before this?

**ERROR: C** **ORRUPTED MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**DELETING CORRUPTED FILES...**

**FILES DELETED**

**SYSTEM RUNNING AT OPTIMAL CONDITION: 100%**

"So you want to test him beforehand?" Einar nodded. The first man, Sigurđur, finally went up infront of it

"FR 700, run a self diagnosis please"

"Running self diagnosis..."

 **SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...** **FULLY** **OPERATIONAL**  
**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS...** **FULLY OPERATIONAL**  
**INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... FULLY** **OPERATIONAL**  
**INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... FULLY** **OPERATIONAL**

 **MEMORY STATUS**  
**ALL SYSTEMS...** **FULLY OPERATIONAL**

"All systems are operating at optimal speed and condition" Sigurđur wrote on his clipboard, confirming his search

"Oh god, it even sounds like him" Einar groaned and ran his hands through his hair. What was wrong with its vocal box anyway? Apparently Sigurđur thought otherwise and decided to ignore the other male

"State that in a different language. How about... French?"

"Tous les systèmes fonctio-"

"German?"

"Alle Systeme-"

"Russian?"

"Все системы-"

"Finally... Spanish?"

"Todos los sistema-"

"Good good" Sigurđur smiled widely and wrote some more on his clipboard. Einar, on the other hand, didn't seem too thrilled seeing the android just stated a sentence in 4 different languages fluently

"What now?" Sigurđur stopped writing and put his pen back in his pocket

"Now, we give him a name" Einar raised a single eyebrow

"But I thought-"

"FR 700, register your name" Sigurđur then stepped back and let Einar step forward. With clear signs of hesitation and wariness, Einar murmured a name that sounded awfully familiar yet new to it. Once he was done, its name was finally registered and Sigurđur stepped forward once again

"FR 700, state your registered name"

"My name is Matthías"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FR- Family Role  
> 700 cause it's a c00l number  
> His serial number, 017-014-112 is actually a combination of his birthdate (February 17th) and a postal code in Reykjavik, Iceland (112)


	3. Chapter 2: 'Matthías' Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Einar brings android Matti home and Klemens' reaction was not what they were expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M BACK  
> So I was in a writers block for awhile on this story and I wanted to stop it's progress since it seemed like a bizzarre idea but I see plenty of people actually asking for it to be updated and that kept me motivated  
> Please if you have the time like and comment this stort as well

_"My name is Matthías"_

He finally left the facility, courted by Einar who went through several paperworks first. He observed the world outside through the window of the man's car

**CURRENT LOCATION: REYKJAVIK, ICELAND**

**CURRENT TIME: 15:05:45 PM**

**CURRENT TEMPERATURE: 11.5 DEGREES CELCIUS**

He scanned almost everything they came across; people, pets, plants, buildings, everything that he thought might be useful in his activation session and his purpose

"Hey, Matti" The android snapped out of his daze. He recognized the nickname the man had given to him as he fondly called him not by his full registered name but instead a shorter version which he needed to update it in his naming files

"Yes?" Einar took a deep sigh in a gesture suggesting his uncomfortable state. Matthías wondered why everytime he spoke, Einar would react all fidgety and even flinch. Was there something in his vocal chord? Or was it simply because of his similarity to the original Matthías that he knew of?

"Do you know where we're going?" Matthías tried to scan his surroundings, trying to find a clue as to their destination. He also began to re-read the script to the previous conversation between Einar and Sigurđur just before. What would possibly give him enough clue would be this Klemens person

**DESTINATION: ?**

**SPECULATED TO BE: KLEMENS' RESIDENCE**

"Are you taking me to the house of this man you previously mentioned? Klemens, if I'm incorrect?" Einar let out a sigh

"Yep. We're taking you to Klem where you're gonna stay and take care of him" Matthías, though already knew of this information, didn't exactly know why

"May I know why exactly?"

"Well, here's the deal. Klem is in a really bad place now after... That incident. And I asked Andrean to make you so that someone could help him around the house while he gets depressed" The android tried to receive everything but he knew there's more to it than what Einar had just said

"Why? If he really needs help around his living space, he could have ordered a PL-600 instead, a model more suited for housework. I am a prototype, afterall, and my software had firmly specified that I am no more than a mere family member. Is there anything else than that?" That part made Einar slightly flinch. The android sensed the distress and tension in the other man's system. A few minutes and the man's tense muscles finally relaxed and he sighed

"Okay so uh, Andrean did install some memories in you so I guess you should know some of them" A notification suddenly appeared in his monitor

**UNKNOWN MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**STATUS: LOCKED**

_Could that be the memory?_

Matthías decided to, once again, ignore the notification and listen

"I guess I should start from the beginning. A few months ago, Klemens had a friend, and not just any friend, his very _very_ best friend. And there was an accident that, well, took the life of said friend. Ever since then, he's been devastated, very devastated. He went through several layers of hell, his coping mechanism is very worrying as well, he tried to revive him by studying witchcraft which we all know is bullshit. And so on" The android then tried to store all the new information it had just gotten

**Death of a very close companion?**

**Unhealthy coping mechanism?**

**Devastation and depression?**

"What was his name?" Einar raised a curious eyebrow but eyes still on the road

"The friend?"

"Yes" Einar hesitated before finally answering

"He's actually a family of his. A cousin. His name was Matthías, Matthías Tryggvi Haraldsson. Like your registered name" Suddenly the android could feel his processor going overload as notifications after notifications started to appear

**WARNING: CORRUPTED MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**WARNING: UNKNOWN MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**REMOVAL NEEDED**

_**"hIS NAmE??!!11"** _

_**"maTtI????"** _

_**"MATTi!!!"** _

_**"mATTHÍ- TrYG- haRAlDSsoN???"** _

**NAME: M-ATT-Hí- TrY-Gg- HAR-alD-Sso-**

**STATUS: DECEASED**

**OCCUPATION: PLAYWRIGHT, ACTOR**

_**"dECEASED-???"** _

**WARNING: CORRUPTED MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**PERMISSION TO REMOVE CORRUPTED FILE?**

**DENY**

His LED was circling mad red as his eyes kept twitching as well. Einar couldn't tell if him mentioning his real name actually triggered something or there's something else. He guessed that was for time to tell

"Anyways. Yes, Matti died and now he's in a very dark place. He won't come out of his own house, he won't call me, he won't even do anything. The last time I remembered was seeing him waste his life on a bottle of whiskey. I had to chuck the bottle out because of that. I can't be there for him 24/7 and someone needs to look after him. Not as a house assistant, but as a brother" The LED stopped circling red and shifted back to yellow then blue again. Good, he's calmed down

"Yes that indeed gave me a picture of my mission. You made me to look alike my predecessor because-"

"I thought it could help Klemens out of that dark and cruel place. I thought maybe a familiar face would at least make him feel happy one way or another" The android was visibly trying to process whatever had been said and finally the light shifted back to blue

"I will complete my mission with little to no disturbance" Einar sighed deeply. It sounded just like the original, but it's not the same, especially since it's a machine. What android Matthías lacked in that human Matthías had plenty, he realized, were human empathy. There were no emotions, no empathy in those words that came out of his mouth, no warmth nor anything comforting. He's doing it not because of Klemens, he's doing it because it was what he was made for

_Well, better than nothing, I guess_

He finally stopped the driving vehicle infront of a house. Quite small in size. The older man could feel his nerves tingling, he didn't think he was ready to see Klemens' expression to him bringing dead Matti home. But he made it this far, there's no turning back

"Alrighty then, this is it" Both exited the vehicle and stood just infront of the door. Einar took a deep breath, calming himself down before giving the door a gentle knock. A few minutes and a voice was finally heard from the inside

"Who is it?"

"It's me. And I brought someone who might just be able to help you" The responder stayed silent inside before they heard the knob jingling, it was opening. Once it was opened, it revealed a very short man, about almost half the android's size

"Einar, I told you I don't need help, I can do this by myse-" He stopped mid sentence when his eyes fell onto the android. Matthías felt like the proper thing to do was try to introduce himself

"Hello, my name is Matthías, android model FR700 017 - 014 - 112 -1. I am here to be of service to you" And that was the beginning of a whole new world for Matthías

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment


	4. Chapter 3: Stuck In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klemens reacts to android Matthías. It was not a pleasant reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up early reee  
> This chapter was done in kind of a rush and will probably be re-modify after further evaluation if there are things I'm not happy with  
> But anyways, hope you enjoy this one trash of a chapter. This chapter was a pain to write cause I wrote it at 2:30 AM  
> (Warning: the three of them might be a bit ooc (out of character) cause I'm high and for 2 or 3 chapters Klemens hate androids and Matti is still a machine)

He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him

He had grieved all day and all night, the world losing its colour in progress. Everything was havoc and chaos, there was nothing good left in the world. Everything was gone, everything was destroyed ever since he breathed his last breath on the hospital bed. He felt him die, he knew he died

And yet, there he stood before his door, the same, no scars of any sort, no marks, no blood, no pain nor any sort of suffering. The same light blue eyes staring back at his slightly darker ones. Klemens could've sworn his heart skippes a beat or two as he tried to process the person before him. He observed him, blinking repeatedly, before finally observing him closely, trying to find any flaws that would convince him that the person infront of him was in fact not Matti but just a figment of his imagination. But to no avail, he saw no flaws, he only saw the same features as the original one; The light blue eyes, the slightly sharpened earlobes, combed back hair that made him look like a prep, the cheek bones. Everything was the same. Klemens could feel tears welling up in his eyes once again

_Matti-_

His train of thoughts were later interrupted as his eyes fell onto his cloathing. It was a black coat similar to what the old Matti had, but what made it distinguishable would be the glowing blue triangle on the right side of his chest and a bunch of numbers on the left

 **FR700**  
# 017 - 014 - 112 -01

_Like how he introduced himself..._

His eyes move back to 'Matti's' face, he squinted his eyes and his suspicions were finally confirmed, judging by that glowing yellow ring on the side of his head

_No no that's not Matti. No NO NO!_

He knew exactly what Einar's intention was

As for the android on the other hand, decided it was the perfect time to scan for his new owner

**NAME: KLEMENS NIKULÁSSON HANNIGAN**

**OCCUPATION: MUSICIAN, CARPENTER, COMPOSER**

**STATUS: ALIVE**

**"rElaTIOnSHip: bR0tH3r5 ???!!!111"**

**WARNING: CORRUPTED MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**WARNING: UNKNOWN SECOND PARTY FOUND WITHIN MOTHERBOARD**

**"kLEm-???"**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

**"1T'5 m3???"**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

His LED glowed red brightly and returned to yellow once he broke his analysis of the shorter man before him. Something- no- someone in his drive were screaming, begging for them to be released from wherever they're at, which he assumed would be the constant corrupted memory files

How important was Klemens to him to the point it drove some unknown second party and invited it over to his motherboard? And more importantly, what was this 'second party'?

Both of them stayed silent for awhile and the atmosphere thickened. Einar didn't know if this was a bad thing or good thing, he just had to wait

The wait was over once Klemens blew out a sigh and, with every reasonable mind he has, he finally thought of a respond

"Fuck out of my area and don't even come near me, you piece of used can!" And a loud slam was heard

Well, that was disappointing

Both android and human exchanged glances to each other, confused by what had just happened. With curiousity and worry, Einar gave the door another knock

"Klem? Dude?" No respond. Then another knock was given

"Buddy? Please open up, let me explain" Finally, a voice was heard from the inside

"If that thing is still there then you can fuck off for all I care!" His emotions were heard from deep inside. It was raw and very much furious. Einar had never heard such things from the shorter man, he's usually a calm pacifist guy, which kind of scared and worried him

"Just, please let me in, I'll explain everything. You need to hear it. I'm trying to help Klem, the very least you can do is give me a chance to clear things up" A few minutes of silence made Einar think Klemens had just bailed on him and went to sleep. But his thoughts were proven wrong when the doorknob started to jiggle and the door opened once more

"Get inside and make it quick" He snapped. Einar had to swallow a hard lump and complied, slowly entering the house. The android wanted to follow but was stopped by the shorter man

"I stand by what I said, stay out of my property" And the door was shut from the inside, leaving Matthías alone with his thoughts

It was such a strange reaction, Hannigan displayed. _Klemens,_ he reminded himself. He was his target destination, it would be a bit more appropriate to treat him like a 'brother' more than a client, or that's how Einar had said it

He knew how extreme human emotions are. His model, FR700, was designed specifically to be a family member, his social integration and understanding of human behaviours were far more superior than any other androids, including the prided RK800. He understood the actions Klemens took while in that state of emotion, but his main question would be _why_ the short man did it in the first place

**"0BJ3CTIVE: c0Mf0rT kL3M-"**

**WARNING: CORRUPTED MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

The notifications began to grow worse and worse. Notifications after notifications showing indecipherable codings started appearing in his monitor, triggering the appearance of the corrupted memory file once again. Software instabilities began to grow higher and higher and Matthías could only guess that this was the act of said 'second party' that had invaded his motherboard

**"wH4T AR3 Y0U d01N9??? d0 S0M3th1n6!1!1!1"**

**"h3 N33dS u5!!!111"**

**"N33d5 y0U!!!"**

**WARNING: CORRUPTED MEMORY FILE DETECTED**

**"0BJ3CT1V3: H3LP KL3-"**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

**COMMANDS DISABLED**

**REBOOTING COMMAND SYSTEM...**

**COMMANDS ENABLED**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

The 'second party' kept sending in notifications. They were all in the form of corrupted and broken files. Matthías still didn't know what this 'second party' was and what it was doing to his systems. It messed around with his command center and memory files, sending in mock objectives in indecipherable codes. But at one point during that episode of invasion, he heard a human voice

**"r-E-m-EMBER WHERE YOU COME FR0M!!11"**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

The voice sounded alot like his own but it was broken and came out more of an unnatural growl. He looked around his environment to see no one. That was strange. Perhaps it's from his own system? Who knows. All he knew was that it was getting in the way of his mission

**"kL3M3n5 M4TT3r3d m05T"**

The strange codes returned but this time, Matthías decided to dump it in his recycling bin, even though there's a part of his mind that told him to listen to the codes

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

The moment he finished sorting every mess he had in his mind was just in time when Einar had step out with a giant grin and pulled the android to a tight hug. Klemens also stepped out with the same annoyed and tired expression, he guessed whatever they were talking about displeased him. After hearing the android wheezing for his ventilation system to be freed once again, Einar finally turned to the shorter man and pulled him into the same menacing hug

"I'm so happy you decided to let me help you! I promise you won't regret it! He's going to keep you company and he's going to be there for you and take care of you and-"

"Yeah yeah just please let me go. You're killing me!" And the bigger man finally let go. Klemens wheezed for air. Matthías watched the scene before him and couldn't help but for a smile to creep up his face

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

**Oh?**

"I need to deal with some things first so I'll see you two later, yeah?" Einar exclaimed with the same goofy smile on his face

"Yeah yeah, just go" But before the man could leave, he grabbed Matthías by the shoulder and whispered what sounded like his objective

"Please take good care of him, yeah? Be there for him and try to make friends with him" And the taller man left the android and the shorter man alone. A long moment of awkward silence came after he left, it was later broken by Klemens who sighed tiredly

"Get inside"

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said and just get in here, plastic prick!" The android immediately complied and entered, not wanting to piss him off even more. The house was small but pretty spacious especially for only one person living in it

"You have such a lovely pla-"

"Yeah shut up. Look, Einar brought you here to specifically help me around the house while I do my shit. And that's what I'm expecting you to do. Do the dishes, clean the floor, the room needs dusting, all those shit. You don't talk to me, I don't look at you, we don't interact, heck don't you dare even step one centimeter inside of my area of breathing. Is that clear?" Matthías didn't know what Einar told him but he knew it was different than what his actual original objective was. But for now, he could only nod

"Yes, I will only interact with you when extremely necessary"

"Yeah, and it better not be too often or else you're going in the scrapyard like the rest of your kind!" And he slammed the door to what he assumed was his room

Matthías didn't know what to do. Should he do what he was told? Or do what Klemens told him? Einar did say he should listen and make Klemens happy, so he guessed he should just do what Klemens wanted him to do

The android took a seat down the living room couch and tried to reconstruct all the information taken that day

**Einar is close friends with Klemens**

**"w3-r3 cL0S3 fr13nD5 4s w3LL-"**

**The existance of 'Second Party'**

**Klemens hates android (?)**

**Make very little interaction with Klemens**

He was curious for the third point. The third point indicated that perhaps his strange behaviour towards the android was caused by his hatred for androids, but what caused such hate would be his main question. Perhaps he could find it along the way of his days being Klemens' personal household helper? Perhaps

Until then, all Matthías could do was do as told

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a like and comment


End file.
